Curahan Hati Mai dan Jet
by Fifi Violet
Summary: Mai dapat tugas ke Kerajaan Bumi. Setelah dia menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, dia mampir ke kedai teh Paman Iroh. Di sana dia bertemu dengan seseorang dan terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup serius. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? RnR Please...


Hohoho… Saya kembali dengan fic baru *plakk*

*Fic yang ToKo aja belum selesai, udah bikin lagi*

Maklumlah saya ini author yang _moody_, dan sekarang lagi mood pengen buat fic dengan pairing yang tidak umum, tidak biasa, pairing yang aneh dan unik mungkin, tapi saya rasa ini pairing yang menarik. Yah, karena 'ketidakumumannya' itulah yang membuatnya menarik . Apakah senpai-senpai pernah kepikiran dengan pairing ini? Saya harap kalian semua suka.

Dan jangan heran kalau di akhir-akhir nanti charanya bakal OOC.

Yosh, selamat membaca dan saya mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya (_ _)

**Curahan Hati Mai dan Jet**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender © Nickelodeon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Kali ini Mai diberi tugas untuk membuat perjanjian kerja sama dengan Kerajaan Bumi. Sebenarnya Zuko sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengawal Mai, tapi Mai bersikeras untuk menjalankan tugas sendirian. Setelah berbicara beberapa menit Mai menyetujui untuk dikawal dengan syarat hanya sampai di pintu gerbang Ba Sing Se, setelah itu ia akan masuk ke Ba Sing Se sendiri.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya Mai tiba di pintu gerbang Ba Sing Se. Mai berjalan masuk sendirian, kemudian dia naik kereta yang didorong oleh para pengendali bumi. Dengan berbekal surat dari Negara Api, dengan mudah Mai bisa langsung bertemu dengan Raja Bumi Kuei. Setelah sampai dia langsung berunding dengan para petinggi Kerajaan Bumi. Sikap Mai yang selalu tenang, serius, dan meyakinkan membuat perundingan ini berjalan dengan cepat dan segera mencapai kesepakatan. Tugas ini tak begitu berat untuk Mai, dia hanya perlu mengungkapkan latar belakang apa yang mendorong perlunya perjanjian ini, meyakinkan mereka akan keuntungan yang akan didapat oleh kedua belah pihak, dan yang terakhir tinggal merumuskan isi perjanjian, lalu selesai. Tidak terlalu sulit.

Selesai membuat perjanjian, Mai tak langsung kembali ke Negara Api. Dia ingin berjalan-jalan menikmati kota Ba Sing Se yang kini sudah benar-benar aman. Kota Ba Sing Se memang kota yang mempunyai pertahanan paling ketat di antara keempat Negara yang ada. Oleh karena itu, Negara Api pun ingin belajar dari cara pertahanan kota ini. Berbagai kehidupan ada di kota ini, dari yang miskin, menengah, sampai orang-orang kaya semuanya ada, namun kini Kerajaan Bumi sedang mengusahakan untuk mengentaskan kehidupan orang-orang miskin tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Mai teringat dengan suatu tempat di Ba Sing Se ini, yaitu kedai teh milik Paman Iroh. Setelah perang berakhir Paman Iroh memang memilih untuk tetap di Ba Sing Se, melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kedai tehnya itu. Seingatnya baru sekali dia ke kedai teh Paman Iroh. Mungkin kini kedai tehnya sudah lebih besar dan lebih maju. Memang Mai adalah orang yang sibuk, tapi mumpung Mai berada di Ba Sing Se dan belum tentu sebulan atau dua bulan sekali dia ke kota ini lagi, maka dia pikir tak ada salahnya juga berkunjung walau hanya sebentar ke kedai the Paman Iroh.

Hanya sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Mai sampai di kedai teh Paman Iroh. Dari luar pun kedai ini sudah nampak berbeda, kedai ini sudah semakin luas. Perlahan ia menggeser pintu masuknya. Dia pun masuk ke dalam. Benar saja, kedai ini sudah semakin maju, selain luas, dekorasi ruangannya pun terlihat rapi dan apik, membuat orang semakin betah meminum teh di sini. Warnanya ruangan didominasi oleh warna hijau, dengan sedikit warna kuning, hitam, dan coklat, yang tetap memperlihatkan tradisional Kerajaan Bumi. Beberapa lukisan klasik baik yang tergambar di dinding maupun yang terdapat dalam pigura kayu menambah unsur klasik di dalamnya. Selain itu tatanan meja dan kursinya begitu nyaman serta terlihat mewah namun tetap sederhana.

Tapi agaknya hari ini tidak telalu ramai. Hanya ada sekitar enam sampai delapan orang di dalam sana. Para pelanggan kedai ini mmang didominasi oleh kaum lelaki. Dapat dilihat bahwa di antara sekian pengunjung hanya ada dua orang wanita. Sepertinya mereka datang dengan pasangan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Paman Iroh menghampiri Mai, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ohoho, Mai, kenapa Kau berdiri dan diam saja di situ? Ayo duduk." Tanya Paman Iroh sambil tertawa.

"Oh, em, Paman, Kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku hanya kagum dengan kedai teh milik Paman. Tak kusangka, sudah semaju ini." Jawab Mai.

"Kalu begitu ayo duduk, lagi pula sudah lama kan Kau tidak mampir ke sini."

Kemudian Paman Iroh mengajak Mai duduk. Dia mengambilkan tempat di pojok kanan depan. Namun, nampaknya tempat itu sudah tidak kosong lagi alias ada orang yang juga duduk di tempat itu. Seakan tidak memperdulikan orang yang ada di sana, Paman Iroh tetap mengajak Mai duduk di tempat itu. Akhirnya Mai menurut saja lalu duduk di depan orang itu. Sepertinya orang itu bukanlah orang asing baginya, ya, dia tahu orang itu, hanya saja ia belum kenal dengannya. Dari gelagat Mai, Paman Iroh bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Mai.

"Mai, mungkin Kau sudah tidak asing lagi dengan orang ini. Namanya Jet. Kau sudah tahu kan?" kata Paman Iroh kepada Mai.

"Hm, tentu saja." Jawab Mai singkat.

"Ya sudah, kalian ngobrol-ngobrol saja dulu. Akan kubuatkan teh yang special untuk kalian berdua." Paman Iroh pun segera ke belakang untuk membuatkan teh. Tak lama kemudian Paman datang membawa tiga cangkir teh untuk mereka.

"Hei, jangan serius begitu, kenapa dari tadi kalian diam saja?" kata Paman memecah keheningan yang ada. Memang sejak ditinggal Paman Iroh tadi tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Entah karena malas, canggung, atau malu, tapi sepertinya pilihan terakhir tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Jet, Kau sudah tahu siapa Mai, kan?" Tanya Paman sekaligus menebak atau mungkin memastikan.

"Iya, dia yang dulu sekelompok dengan Azula, kan." Jawab Jet tak kalah datarnya dengan Mai, kemudian ia menyeruput tehnya.

"Memang, tapi itu dulu. Karena pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa Azula berada di jalan yang salah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kau ada di sini?" kata Mai.

"Sekarang aku sudah menjadi pelanggan setia Paman Iroh. Benarkan, Paman?" jawab Jet sambil menengok kea rah Paman Iroh.

"Ya, hampir setiap hari Jet minum teh di sini. Oh iya, Mai, tumben Kau datang ke sini?" Kata Paman sambil membenarkan pernyataan Jet.

"Oh itu, aku hanya diberi sedikit tugas untuk membuat perjanjian kerjasama dengan Kerajaan Bumi."

"Lalu, kenapa Kau sendirian?" Tanya Jet

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mai heran, lalu dia pun meminum teh miliknya

"Maksudku, kenapa Kau tidak bersama Zuko? Bukankah dia itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Jet

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba Mai langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk, emm itu.." Mai kaget dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mai, hati-hati, apa Kau ada masalah dengan Zuko?" Tanya Paman sambil memberikan tissue untuk Mai.

"Aku… aku sudah.. emm, aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya?" akhirnya Mai mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Mai sendiri, mereka diam. Jet bepikir bahwa ini bukan waktu atau lebih tepatnya bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membahas hal tersebut. Sedangkan Paman Iroh hanya tidak berniat untuk bertanya kepada Mai tentang hal itu, karena jika itu dilakukan maka hanya akan menambah sedih Mai.

"Hei, sudah cukup berdiam dirinya, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan minum tehnya. Teh ini spesial, dengan tambahan bahan-bahan aromaterapi bisa membuat pikiran kita menjadi tenang. Karena Mai adalah tamu spesialku hari ini, maka akan kuberikan gratisan pada Mai." Kata Paman Iroh untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Paman, kenapa hanya Mai yang diberi gratisan?" protes Jet.

"Sudah kubilang, Mai adalah tamu spesialku, dia kan jarang berkunjung ke sini, jadi tak apalah." Kata Paman sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku kan pelanggan setiamu, Paman. Ya kalau tidak dapat gratis boleh dong dapat diskon." Kata Jet berusaha menawar. Mendengar itu Mai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ohoho, baiklah, kali ini Kau kuberi diskon."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, mereka segera menghabiskan teh masing-masing.

"Paman, Jet, aku pulang ya, aku masih ada pekerjaan di Negara Api." Kata Mai buru-buru. Mai langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Oh iya, terima kasih atas tehnya ya, Paman."

"Haha, sama-sama, hati-hati Mai."

.

.

.

Mai pun berjalan keluar kedai. Dia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Ba Sing Se. Pasti para pengawalnya sudah menunggu. Namun tak lama kemudian ia merasa aneh. Ia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang. Dia pun segera bersiap siaga dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Apalagi jalan yang ia lewati sekarang ini sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba seseorang meloncat dan mendarat di depannya. Refleks, ia pun melemparkan kunainya kea rah orang itu. Tapi refleks orang itu pun sangat bagus. Dengan mudah ia bisa menghindar dari kunai yang dilempar Mai. Orang itu berbalik arah sehingga kini berhadapan dengan Mai. Ia tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, Nona, Kau bisa melukaiku." Kata orang itu sambil berjalan mendekati Mai.

"Huh, ternyata Kau, Jet, sedang apa Kau di sini? Kenapa Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Mai dengan muka judes.

"Ow, santai saja, Mai, aku hanya ingin memastikan Kau selamat sampai pintu keluar Ba Sing Se." kata Jet, lalu membenarnkan letak rumput yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Ternyata kebiasaannya yang satu ini masih saja dia lanjutlkan. Memangnya rumput itu lezat apa? Hah, sudahlah, kembali ke permasalahan.

Mai tidak menanggapi Jet, ia terus berjalan. Sedangkan Jet kini mengambil tempat di samping Mai, berusaha menyejajarkan posisinya.

"Lagi pula tempat ini kan sepi, tidak baik bagi seorang wanita berjalan sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini." Jet melanjutkan perkataannya, dia terus berjalan di samping Mai dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak selemah yang Kau pikirkan, Jet."

"Aku tahu, tapi mungkin lebih baik juka aku menemanimu sampai di perbatasan."

"…" Mai memilih untuk diam.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kau putus dengan Zuko?"

"Kenapa dari tadi Kau selalu bertanya tentang Zuko?" Jawab Mai. Kali ini nadanya meninggi.

"Emm, tidak apa-apa. Apakah ada orang ketiga di antara kalian?"

"Hal itu sungguh tidak penting."

"Baiklah kalau Kau tidak mau membicarakan hal itu padaku."

"Ya, memang aku tidak mau."

Mereka berhenti berbicara, tetapi mereka terus berjalan beriringan. Sepertinya mereka sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Jet kembali membuka percakapan.

"Sepertinya ceritamu hampir sama denganku." Kata Jet.

"Maksudmu? Aku kan tidak pernah bercerita apapu kepadamu."

"Aku… hanya menebak saja." Kata Jet sambil tersenyum getir.

"…" Mai hanya diam. Sepertinya ia member kesempatan kepada Jet untuk bercerita.

"Dulu aku sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Katara. Kami saling mencintai. Namun pada suatu hari aku melakukan kesalahan. Hal itu membuat Katara benci padaku. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Setelah itu kami berpisah dan tidak bertemu sampai beberapa lama. Saat kami bertemu kembali, Katara sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Ada Aang di sampingnya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Katara nyaman berada di samping Aang."

"Lalu?" sepertinya Mai mulai tertarik dengan cerita Jet.

"Kemudian aku berusaha meyakinkan Katara, bahwa aku sudah berubah, dan aku ingin kembali bersamanya. Tapi Katara tetap belum bisa mempercayaiku. Dia terlihat sangat membenciku. Tapi aku juga tahu, bahwa di dalam hatinya, dia masih mencintaiku. Tapi aku rasa kebenciannya padaku sudah sedikit mengikiskan rasa cintanya padaku." Tanpa terasa ternyata pipi Jet sudah basah.

"Jet, kau.." kata-kata Mai terhenti saat Jet kembali meneruskan ceritanya.

"Walaupun hatiku sakit bahkan teramat sakit karena orang yang kucintai telah membenciku, namun perlahan aku mulai mencoba menerima semua ini. Aku yakin Aang bisa membuat Katara bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan Katara adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Aku bersyukur bisa membantu Katara sewaktu mencari Appa. Saat itu aku sudah sekarat, dan kulihat Katara sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku senang ternyata Katara masih perhatian kepadaku, dan kuanggap hal itu sebagai penerimaan maafku padanya. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya." Jet pun segera menghapus air matanya.

"Jet, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mai. Sepertinya dia mulai khawatir atau mungkin perhatian?

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Mereka berhenti berjalan. Kemudian mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon yang cukur besar. Tentu saja, ini kan Kerajaan Bumi, banyak pohon yang tumbuh di sana. Mereka duduk di atas rumput hijau, di bawah pohon yang teduh.

"Kenapa Kau menceritakan ini semua kepadaku?" Tanya Mai. Ia menengok kea rah Jet, mencoba untuk mendorong Jet berbicara.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Aku.. aku hanya ingin menceritakannya saja. Kurasa kau pasti mempunyai masalaha yang hampir sama denganku." Jawab Jet.

Sejenak, mereka kembali diam. Merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk. Jet memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba membuang semua masalahnya bersama hembusan angin itu. Sedangkan Mai, sepertinya dia kembali memikirkan hubungannya dengan Zuko.

"Aku dan Zuko…" Mai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mendengar suara Mai, Jet langsung membuka matanya dan melirik Mai.

"…" Jet diam, memberi waktu Mai untuk bicara. Dia rasa Mai akan menceritakan hubungannya dengan Zuko.

"Aku yang memutuskan hubunganku dengan Zuko. Sekarang sudah ada orang lain yang mengisi hatinya. Aku tahu bahwa dia masih mencintaiku, tapi aku pun tahu bahwa dia mencintai orang itu lebih dari dia mencintaiku. Mungkin Zuko tidak merasakan hal itu. Tapi dari tingkah lakunya pun semua orang bisa membaca pikirannya. Dan kurasa orang itu lebih membutuhkan Zuko dalam hidupnya." Mai pun juga meneteskan air matanya. Terlihat bahwa Mai masih begitu mencintai Zuko, karena Zuko adalah cinta pertamanya. Tak mudah memang melupakan cinta pertama. Tapi memang inilah yang harus dia hadapi.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang semua ini. Emm, maksudku apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?"

"Aku yakin, karena suatu hari nanti Zuko pasti menyadari perasaannya. Lebih baik aku yang memutuskannya di awal, dari pada aku harus tetap menjalani hubungan itu sampai Zuko benar-benar menyadari perasaannya. Aku tahu waktu aku memutuskannya dia begitu kaget dan sedih. Tapi dia pasti akan bahagia dengan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai."

Jet tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan tissue dari kantongnya.

"Mai.." Jet memancing Mai untuk mengarahkan pandangan Mai ke arahnya. Dan ternyata berhasil. Mai menoleh ke arah Jet. Tangan kiri Jet langsung memegang pipi kanan Mai. Lalu tangan kanannya yang memegang tissue menghapus air mata Mai yang meleleh di pipi putih Mai. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya.

"…" Mai diam, dia begitu kaget dengan sikap Jet barusan.

"…" Jet juga diam di juga heran kenapa dia melakukan hal itu.

Keduanya diam, dan posisinya masih saling berhadapan. Akhirnya mereka pun sadar. Keduanya langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Wajah mereka berdua pun memanas. Kini keduanya menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Mereka terlalu malu untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Em.. Jet, dari mana Kau mendapatkan tissue itu. Kurasa orang sepertimu tak pernah membawa-bawa tissue?" Tanya Mai. Sebenarnya Mai hanya basa-basi saja. Dia mencoba tetap bersikap wajar.

"Oh, a..aku,, aku tadi mengambil dari kedai the Paman Iroh. Hehe.." jawab Jet. Dia tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mai yang mendengar jawaban itu pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Dasar. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau pulang." Mai berdiri lalu membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Biar aku antar." Jet menawarkan diri. Dia juga berdiri dan berjalan menyusul Mai.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk naik kereta, entah karena lupa atau memang disengaja. Tapi sepertinya berjalan lebih baik. Mereka bisa lebih lama berjalan berduaan *maunya Author*, lagi pula mereka melewati tempat-tempat yang sedap dipandang mata, sehingga rasa capeknya terabaikan *diabaikan*. Sekitar setengah jam lebih mereka berjalan, akhirnya sampailah mereka di pintu gerbang Ba Sing Se.

"Terima kasih, Jet, aku pulang dulu."

"Ahaha, sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan."

Mai berbalik lalu berjalan keluar, melawati pintu gerbang Ba Sing Se yang sangat besar dan berlapis-lapis. Jet hanya tersenyum melihat Mai keluar. Dia pun segera kembali ke kota. 'Menarik', kata Jet dalam hati. Ya, sepertinya Jet mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Mai.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai sudah fic Mai-Jet ini….

Gimana? Cocok nggak Mai sama Jet. Kalo saya sih cocok-cocok aja *plakk*. Saya memang suka dengan pairing yang tidak terlalu umum alias nggak biasa. Lagi pula Mai kan dari Negara Api, Jet dari Kerajaan Bumi, dan saya suka dengan pairing yang beda Negara. Negara Api dan Kerajaan Bumi, sama-sama terlihat keras *maksudnya bukan orang-orangnya yang keras* dan kuat. Cocok deh… *menurut saya*

Sekali lagi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya. Tentu saja lewat Review…

Saya harap minna-san sudi untuk me-review fic abal ini. Satu saja review dari reader sekalian akan membantu author newbie yang belum banyak pengalamannya ini…

R

E

V

I

E

W

V

V

V


End file.
